Trailer angle determination is an important aspect to control the path of the trailer as well as jack knife determination algorithms. In the prior art the, trailer angle determination utilizes installation of a target image on the trailer tongue frame and the user needs to enter the measurements of the target location to the trailer angle determination algorithm.